The Game
by The Real Mrz.Black
Summary: Just when you thought it was over, Emmett starts all over again, and we have another Truth or Dare story Thanks to those who commented on the last, here's another! Read the first one! Enjoy!
1. Here we go again!

_**A/N: **___**Hey peoples!!!! Bet you didn't think you were hearing from me for a while..;] Don't blame you either. Been slacking on my other stories and I'm so sorry about that and I'm definitely going to finish those as soon as possible, but this idea came to me the other day and I couldn't let it go. So it looks like you guys get the luxury of another truth or dare story!!!! And what better way to start out the New Year eh?! Enjoy and HAPPY 2009!!!!!!!!! FYI this is after Eclipse before Breaking Dawn…so not married Bella and Edward-ness. **

**P.s. I know this one is a little short, but it couldn't be named what it is if I went on….and we all love cliff hangers don't we?**

_**BPOV:**_

…I ran along weightless through the thick and dark forest, calling out to Jacob while he ran as a wolf faster than me. I watched in awe as he slowly changed from wolf to human…to Edward and he held out his hand and dissolved right in front of me…

"Does she usually call out another guys name _Eddie-poo_?" I heard someone snicker as I was dragged out of my sleep again by the fierce shaking of the bed caused by Emmett's ever present laughter. "I hope you know that's not a good sign, it means you're not doing _anything_ right. I could give you some ad--" He was cut off by a loud smacking sound that I'm pretty sure came from Edward.

"_Shut up! _ Bella is sleeping, in case you forgot what humans do. So please leave, we are _not_ playing you're stupid game again. Last time you got Jasper into trouble, and although I kind of enjoyed messing with Mike, it's not worth it. _Go away!"_

"Well, too bad. Alice already saw us playing so you and Bella go downstairs and we'll just go ahead and start when you both get there." I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. I groaned at the thought of playing _that game_ again. _Frick!_ I was going to pretend I was asleep for as long as it took. And now that's all over…._great!_ I sat up to see Edward pinching the bridge of his nose like he did when he was totally frustrated, and Emmett was smiling. _Polar opposites_, I thought to myself. "Whatever you're thinking, Emmett, forget it." I mumbled. "I'm not doing any of it, so leave." Edward chuckled, and Emmett sighed. "You know, I didn't want it to come to this Bella. But you've forced me….ALICE!!!" _Oh no! Nothing good could come from this…._

Suddenly Alice was standing was in front of me, and giving me the sad face, that she knew I couldn't resist. "Please, please, please, please, please please? _PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAS????_ You know we don't _ever_ have anything to do, _aaaand _you can consider this family bonding. So… please, please, please, please, please, please, please?" I was fully prepared to ignore her until she decided to give up. Suddenly the begging stopped and she giggled like a little demon."Silly Bella, I don't need air _or_ sleep. I could do this for _days_." She gave me a devious smile and reached to give me a hand up. I groaned all over again and grabbed her hand.

Now _this _is going to be torture….


	2. Breaking and Entering

_**A/N: **_** Well here we are again! In another exiting edition of….. -70's game show theme music with audience shouting- TRUTH OR DARE!!! WOOOO!!! Anyways this will be a short author note. First of all thanks to those that did review and (despite the horrid display name lol) ihatejacob1 for putting me in her fan fiction! –Announcers voice- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEE WWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE GOOOOO!!!!!**

**-Me- I OWN EVERYTHING!!!!**

**-Edward- sigh, do we have to go through this **_**again?**_

**-Me- ….yeeeeeeeees^.^**

**-Edward- …fine! –dazzles- do you really own any of us?**

**-Me- of course not….DAMN IT!**

**-Edward- chuckles….here's Jacob**

**-Me- ^.^**

Previously:

_She gave me a devious smile and reached to give me a hand up. I groaned all over again and grabbed her hand. _

_Now _this _is going to be torture…._

**EPOV**

"Alice, please remember your car and your hair. Which actually took a month to wash out rather than the three days I thought it would. And the ticket that Jasper got for indecent exposure from the cop? Do you remember that? Not again, please!" I begged her to no avail. She did pause to look at me, but apparently bringing all that up just made everything worse.

"If I remember correctly Edward, the Barbie car _disaster_ and the even worse hair _month_, were both your fault! So consider this my revenge." She turned and disappeared around the corner and down the stairs.

_Well that backfired didn't it? _Emmett's voice reached my mind from his. As soon as it was my turn, he would pay. A low growl slipped from my lips as I dragged my feet down the stairs trying hard to delay the inevitable.

When I reached the end of the stairs I heard them arguing over who got to go first. "Seeing as _I'm_ the one who had the last dare I should go first. It's only fair." Jasper argued. "Well, didn't anyone tell you Jazzy? Life isn't fair. Suck it up! My dare is probably better anyway!" Emmett complained.

"Oh, boys. It's just a game! And Emmett, Jasper is right. He got the last dare so he gets to go first. Jasper smiled and patted the empty seat beside him with an over innocent smile. I walked over glaring at him and sat unhappily between him and Bella. "Oh _calm_ yourself Eddie." He sent a wave of calm throughout the room. "I'm not picking you." He turned to look at Rosalie. "You, however, have pick me written _all_ over you. So, what's it gonna be Rose? Truth or Dare?"

**RPOV:**

"Whatever! As if _you _could intimidate me. Dare, as usual." I met his challenging glare with ease. He couldn't think of anything as bad as what Edward had done last time. Edward snickered from across the room. Nosey little-

"Well then, I dare you to break into Coach Clap's (a/n: is that the gym teacher's real name?) house, get 'caught' and then accuse him of having anger issues."

Alice started giggling like a five year old before he even finished. What a weird little girl…..

"That's all you got? Silly, little empath. That's nothing." I got up smoothly and walked towards the door. "Are you coming?"

**APOV:**

About half way into the dare, I got my first vision. Rosalie sneaking into a house…..full of teachers. _ Good idea Jasper!_ I thought to myself giggling a little. Edward began to chuckle softly and Bella was clearly trying to pretend she didn't hear him.

This time I had my video camera on hand. I jumped up and waltzed out the door followed by the rest of the family. We ended up taking Esme's van. We pulled up to a dimly lit street surrounded by woods. _The perfect cover._ Rosalie led us to the backyard, where the open window from my vision was. "This has got to be the _easiest_ dare in history."

I started the camera and we all sneaked up to the window where we watched as Rose confidently exited the room she landed in. I snuck in after her, and used vampire speed to find the best hidden view of the room.

The entryway and living room was positively packed with teachers and parents. I haven't the slightest idea how Rose didn't hear them. She walked, no _pranced_ directly into Coach with the most hilarious expression.

"Rosalie Hale! _How_ on earth did you get in here?! I thought the door was locked!" he looked around as if anyone could offer an explanation. Yet no one was paying attention. Rose quickly composed her expression into a devious mask. "Well, it was. Your window however…" she trailed off.

_Edward, tell Jazz to start now, _I thought knowing he would hear and understand.

Suddenly Coach Clap's expression changed from slightly confused, to extremely pissed off.

"Oh _crap_." She muttered.

_**A/N: **_

-lame 70's soap opera announcer voice-

Will Rose _ever_ finish her dare?

Will Jazz continue to mess with the teachers emotions?

Will I ever stop writing pointless author's notes?!....**No. No I won't^_^. Review people! REVIEW!!! –fake soap opera crying-**

**Much Love,**

_**The Real Mrz. Black**_


	3. Hot for Teacher

_**Sorry I know I suck...but junior year is trying to kill me and lord only knows how glad I am its almost over. But I love you guys and FINALLY found a way to finish this chapter.....if anyone still cares to read, but its been bothering me that I haven't finished any of my fan fics since Truth or Dare...anyway here u go!**_

**BPOV**

Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ in this world is funnier than watching Rose squirm. We were in fits of giggles by the time I noticed Carlisle and Esme nod intently then disappear. I looked at Edward for a clue as to what my pesky human ears had missed, and he just smiled at me. "Be patient love...trust me."

I sighed and watched. Rosalie had decided the only way out of this was to try and _dazzle_ Coach Clapp into letting her go. "But Coach....it's not important how I got in... I just _had_ to see you." She put a hand on his shoulder and stared into his eyes.

Had in not been for Jasper she could've definately gotten away with it. But instead he just turned up the anger. And just when Rose tried turning the charm up a little more in walked the best addition to the moment possible.

Carlisle and Esme.

"ROSALIE HALE! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Esme roared. If it hadn't been for the slight glint of humor in her eyes I would've thought she was murderous. _Esme's scary when she's pissed. And this is fake..._ I looked around and the look of shock on Emmetts face reflected my thoughts exactly. Edward just looked as if he might piss himself.

"I...I...I...ESME! What are you doing here?" Rose stammered through gritted teeth. I could only imagine the thoughts running through her head. "I came to congradulate Mr. Clapp on his daughters graduation..and you?" Even Coach seemed uncomfortable. Amazing

"S...s....so am I! Congrats!" She slapped him on the sholder, then tried to make a run for it. Too bad for her Carlisle wasn't done torturing her yet, and caught her when she tried to pass him.

**RPOV:**

_Son of a bitch! _I could just hear Emmett outside giggling..._oh I hop he knows his is next..._

"Well then Rose, why don't you just go and give her a hug?" He swept his hand around the room. We both knew damn well he didn't have a daughter...too late to back out now..

I turned and gave the youngest looking girl a hug, and her hair got in my mouth. Then she turned...or rather _he_ turned. _Oh FML!_ _Might as well have fun..._ I thought. In turn I hugged him harder then whispered to him "Personal space is a myth." Before I smoothly walked out hearing nothing but giggles from a few vampires that were _so_ going to get it and one man-lady going "...the _fuck?!" _

_**Not my best work...I know, but it was the only way I could think to end it. But since there is another chapter on its way in about seven minutes I'm making it up to you.....unfortunately not during porno music/comment time.... ah well**_

_**Much Love(especially to those still reading),**_

_**The Real Mrz. Black **_


	4. Lets talk about SEX baby!

_**Hey Hey Hey! It's your fave fan fic author finally back from trying to not kill her teachers to give you the comic relief you most likely need. Let's start with our next victim shall we???**_

_I hugged him harder then whispered to him "Personal space is a myth." Before I smoothly walked out hearing nothing but giggles from a few vampires that were so going to get it and one man-lady going "...the _fuck_?!" _

**EmPOV**

Why? _Why?_ Why was she looking at me like that? The whole car ride home she turned almost completely in her seat to glare at me. Which is amazing since she was driving and I sat in the back to avoid her...took talent.

"Rose. I would appreciate it if you would keep YOU EYES ON THE ROAD!" Edward yelled. Rose whipped her head around just in time to not hit Mike.

_Damn it! So close_

Edward snickered clearly hearing my thoughts...._Stupid mind reading vampire... "_OW! Stay out of my head then!"

Rose still hadn't started driving yet since she was glaring at me while waiting for a terrified Newton to clear his _slow ass_ off the street.

"At least you don't have a law suit on your hands...ha ...ha...?" _Ohhhh shit I think I made it worse.....frick...Edward help._

**"**Emmett...I would not do that...Rose is pissed. Although it might make your dare funnier so please. Continue. Any help?" He smiled....stupid mind reading vampire.

**BPOV:**

Even though it had been Jasper who gave Rosalie the dare knowing full well there was a party, she seemed intent on punishing Emmett. She glared at him from across the living room.

"Welll? Truth or Dare?" A challenge. If he chose truth he would be a wimp forever, but if he chose dare he would most likely end up looking like a fool anyway...ahh the choice.

"Since last time Bella ended up flashing Mike," Emmett started which got him a nice glare and slap from Edward, "OW! UNNECESSARY!...I think I'm going with......truth...no...no...yep truth."

Even with this abnormal choice from Emmet Rose's angry smile grew. "Well then, I think Alice had the perfect question earlier...Alice?" I've never seen Emmett's smug smile disappear so fast.

"Alice you _promised!_" He squealed. "Not my fault she heard...but I believe you owe an answer." Alice giggled darkly looking very much like Tinkerbell gone crazy. I knew she knew what he was going to say. And by Eddie's laughter I knew he did too.

_Stupid psychic and mind reading vampires...cheating..._

"Will someone like to fill us outside the loop in on the question?" Jasper asked as irritated as I was.

"If you could _be_ with, and I think you know what I mean Emmett,anyone in this room besides Rosalie, who would it be?" Alice asked through laughter at the events yet to unfold.

"Well...I...um..." We all leaned in closer and he sighed heavely. " It would be...."

_**OH SNAP!!!**_

_**Did she just leave us with a cliff hanger? **__** Yes...yes I did...and trust me, you'll want to know the answer....tomorrow! Mwahahahahahahaha! I'm tired. Good night! Sleep tight! And be sure to let Edward bite ;]**_

_**Much Love (to those still reading the utter crap filling my brain)**_

_**The Real Mrz. Black **_**^_\\ (my personal smiley. See how I love u? review pppppppplllllllllllllllllllllz)**


	5. Girl Fight!

**A/N:**

Seee! I even kept my promise to update! And I see I got some hits but people(!) I love hearing about what you thought of my chapter! I don't even care how retareded the comment is! Seriously I even want to hear about the time you were laughing so hard you almost peed yourself and then while walking to the bathroom you tripped over your dog and hit your face on a window (....just me? **fine!**) But anyways to the story!

_"If you could _be_ with, and I think you know what I mean Emmett,anyone in this room besides Rosalie, who would it be?" Alice asked through laughter at the events yet to unfold._

_"Well...I...um..." We all leaned in closer and he sighed heavely. " It would be...."_

**EmPOV:**

I stared around the room bouncing for a completely different reason than before. Before I was convinced this would be an awesome game....now I'm convinced God hates me a little.

All the faces in the room seemed to be crowding closer waiting for my answer. If I say Alice it would be like saying I want to have sex with my little sister so thats out. If I say Esme, it would be like going up to my mom and going _Hey baby_...and I'm just going to stop that thought right there. And saying Bella, although a _hilarious_ answer would just end up with Edward trying to kill me....

_Edward..._

**EPOV:**

Sometime while trying to figure out the insane mess that was Emmett's thoughts I stopped actually listening. He was fidgeting and it was starting to get annoying. He was looking around at everyone's faces for a second before shaking his head and moving on. Suddenly he stopped moving all together when he reached Bella in the circle. _If he says Bella I'm going to --- _

"Edward."

_Excuse me?_

_"Excuse me?" _Bella asked mirroring my thoughts. My face was an example of pure shock. I was _not_ expecting that.... "Oh please," Emmett stood, and I was still staring at the empty space where he was. "He's the second hottest, me being first but I can't get with myself." He grinned clearly enjoying making the moment awkward.

"I mean look at him!" He raced over to me. "He's impossibly fast and strong." Then he proceeded to slap me on the back of my head and run but not before I punched him..hard. Alice, who was sitting across from me was lying on the floor laughing, while Bella was shaking trying not to laugh. This is ridiculous and no one even bothered to stop him.

He danced back around the room to face me. Emmett leaned in and then added, "and his skin is pale white and ice cold" while poking my shocked face. Esme joined Alice in her giggle fit on the floor.

Emmett disappeared. _....What the puck was that?! _Then suddenly "I'm not afraid of you." was whispered in my ear by Emmett imitating Bella in the worst way. Bella joined the girls in laughter. All hope was lost. I hung my head and pinched the bridge of my nose in between my fingers until the laughter died down.

"That was a good one Emmett. Especially since everyone knows I'm the hottest guy around here" Jasper stretched luxuriously like a cat that was about to take a long nap. "Its the accent, drives the girls crazy." He grinned and put his hands behind his head and his feet on the coffe table. Which Esme immediately knocked down.

Carlisle snorted. "Oh Jasper. Poor poor _deluded_ Jasper. I think we all know who's really the best looking here. _Me. _I mean, the nurses are practically _falling_ over themselves at work....not that I'd go for any of them.." he added hastily after recieving a whack and glare from his wife. Yet, it didn't stop Carlisle from arguing with Jasper over who's really the hottest which was supposed to be determined by none other than Emmett.

"Umm...Alice, Esme...I'm sorry to tell you this, but.....uh....your husbands seem to be.....well....gay." Rose said in between fits of laughter, completely forgetting the reason behind the argument in the first place. But it stopped both guys who were trying to determine who had the better abs of the two.

"Yours too Rose. He started it." Alice added when Jasper sat back down with his shirt back on, _where it should be. _"No one mentions this. _Ever." _Carlisle mumbled.

"And besided _Eddie-poo_ will always have my heart." Emmett concluded smiling at me. I glared impossibly harder. "And with that said, it's my turn. _Eddie-poo!_ Truth or Dare?"

I watched as he ran through possible scenarios in his mind like a Vegas slot machine, until it slowed down and two of the worst came up basically making my choice pointless. Truth or Dare....this _will_ end badly. And I didn't even need Alice to know that one.

**A/N:**

**BAM! **And we're having fun! Sorry for the cliff hangers but I gotta keep to my style dudes! And I would promise another chapter up by tomorrow night but Junior Prom is tomorrow and I just can't bring my dad's laptop, otherwise you would so have some more awesomeness to read. But before end of next week you'll be wanting more....and you'll get it! During porno music/comment time! Oh yeah!

**Much Love(especially to **Kellycoco1 **who added me on author alert proving maybe people do appreciate the crap I speak...well type and all those who are **_**still**_** reading. **私は愛する **which is I love you in Japanese)**

_**The Real Mrz. Black**_


	6. Old Memories and New Torture

_**A/N:**_

I'm so so so so so so so so **_SO_** sorry for not updating in a while but I just finished finals and I think the earliest I've gone to bed in the last two weeks was like one. And so I would like to wish a **Happy Fathers Day** to everyone (if there is even a father reading this or single mother although doubtful) and just enjoy this! =]]]

This chapter is defiantely for everyone who added me on author alert, and this story on story alert, all those who read and those who left me comments! I really do appreciate it n I luv u! 3 Really I do..not in the creepy stalker way or anything...-hides binoculors and backs away from your window- but seriously Enjoy!

**_Much Love (especially to ell, ella, edwards lover, taylor, mlm, pbwitbeck and Will-alwys-Luv-Jace92 who is always the first to comment^_^),_**

**_The Real  ^_\\_**

_____________________________________________________________________

_I watched as he ran through possible scenarios in his mind like a Vegas slot machine, until it slowed down and two of the worst came up basically making my choice pointless. Truth or Dare....this will end badly. And I didn't even need Alice to know that one._

_______________________________________________________________________

**EPOV:**

We sat there glaring at each other. A face-off. We both knew that which ever I chose Emmett would win in some way, shape, or form. So why prolong this any longer?

I sighed and looked down before answering. "Dare." And Emmett squealed like a little girl before taking off to get his stupid little camera..._I meant to destroy that thing..._

"Well, well, well. Everyone! We're off to the grocery store...Alice if you will?" He wants to know if he's there. He prepared for this..._son of a b_-

Alice closed her eyes and then smiled and nodded. "Everything's a go. Come on guys. Everyone in the cars. NOW!" She yelled when no one moved. We stood and they let me go first with Bella loyally by my side. "Bella...I hope you're not the jealous type." Emmett laughed behind me like....._no...No..NO!_

"Yes..._little brother_, but don't worry he won't bother Bella in the slightest. The only one he will see is you."

As if that will make me feel better in the slightest...

**BPOV:**

"What's he talking about Edward?" But it was like I hadn't even said anything. He sighed, Alice and Emmett were giggling and planning something, and everyone else looked just as confused as I did. I sighed. Obviously pointless.

"Trust me love....it's better if you don't know. I really wish I didn't right now. _What does that even mean?_ I sighed again. Soon we were speeding down the street, only slowing once when we passed Charlie's squad car.

Emmett was giggling behind the wheel of Esme's van and almost sped past the grocery store before he slammed the breaks and pulled into the parking lot next to a very familiar looking car, that belonged to a very annoying stalker-ish person....

"Emmett...what the hell are we doing here? Seriously?" Esme asked voicing my thoughts as I stared wordlessly at Mike Newtons car. The only response was Emmett laughing evily and Edward groaning.

"It's very simple really. Edward will go inside, and pretend to steal a box of condoms, and then proceed to flirt with not only Newton, but the security guard to get out of it." He smiled and seeing Edwards face added "Whether you like it or not. So don't even bother trying to ask me to change. You could've answered a simple question but you didn't want to..." Emmett unlocked the doors. "Lets go _gorgeous_." He smiled.

**APOV:**

I practicaly had to push Bella and Eward out the door and into the store. Appearantly Bella was the jealous type...or just seriously embarrased for Edward. When will she learn? And this is surprisingly tame for Emmett. Unlike that one time when Edward had to-

"Shut up Alice...right now." Edward mumbled angrily. Like it was my fault he had to lick Mikes- "SHUT UP!" I giggled. "Why Eddie...I haven't said anything!" I tried to sound appalled but just ended up laughing like a lunatic.

Then I had the vision that could've almost changed our plans. But I sped forward in the store and fixed it. The vision changed...but this was somehow better. Sometimes change can definately be a good thing.


End file.
